como me livro de vc
by carol-sensei1
Summary: kagome briga com um garoto q estava no onibus mas quem será esse garoto?nao sou boa em resumo me descupem inukag
1. Chapter 1

**oie!gente como todos sabem eu dei um tenpo na td por vc então resolvi escrever essa daki e queru reviews **

hoje acordei cedo,na verdade era 4:30 da manhã,era o primeirodia de aula e pela primeira vez eu quero q chegue nesse ano não fui viajar mtu menos passear no maximo no shop mais isso umas 3 veses então quero q chegue essas malditas aulas sei q vou me arrenber de dizer isso mais pra frente mais então vamos lá uniforme,brilho,sombra.

perfeito fikei linda com uma corrente q coloquei no pescoço,era da minha vó tenho mtu orgulho de ter ela,e fui pra escola claro já era 6:30 até chegar na escola já deviam ser umas sete da manha ai q saco a sango naum pode vir me buscar porque o pai dela simplismente quiz levar ela na escola hj então fui de onibus lá encontrei um garoto super lindo mais...METIDO ve se pode nada é perfeito mesmo onde já se fui lindo pra fazer uma garota danar-se na vida mais metido naum acredito naum acredito,cinalmente depois de uma "LONGA" viagem de onibus cheguei na escola e encontrei com sango:

-sangoooooo.gritei e acenei pra tonta da sango me enxergar

-oi kagome.ela me disse com aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre¬¬

-o q vc já viu,ou melhor, quem vc já viu?.perguntei "meio" sem paciencia

-ai kagome vc presisa de um namorado amiga mais olha q gato.disse sango apontando para o garoto

eu e ele nos entreolhamos

-VC.dissemos os dois juntos

-er...vcs se conhecem?

-naum eu me encontrei com esse traste no onibus e ele veio me provocando.falei como se fosse obviu q eu arranjasse enquenca no onibus mais nunca arrangei uma enquenca q viesse pra minha escola

-EU te provoquei?.pergunto o garoto besta e idiota ao cubo(frase de um amiga da escola)

-naum idiota os bancos do onibus me provocaram.falei perdendo a paciencia

-tatata porque fui fala com vc e ainda por cima vou ser seu professor

-QUE?.dissemos eu e sango como um bestão como esse pode ser NOSSO professor

ai eu me irritei de vez me virei e sai correndo pra classe pelo menos lá fikaria mais calma pelo menos era o que eu esperava,mas não o idiota ia ser nosso professor para todas as aulas.ele foi até o quadro negro e escreveu seu nome pra q os launos q fossem entrando visse quem era o neme era inuyasha

-meu acho q vou me matar.falei extremamente extressada com uma tesoura na mão

-NÃO kag...

antes de sango terminar de falar o bendito professor foi lá e tentou arrancar a tesoura de mim mas nisso eu tentei puxar a tesoura,sorte q naum tinha ninguem na classe,EU cai por cima DELE

-ah naum vc não vai começar a me acediar vai?

-VC q cai e eu q levo a culpa

sai enfurecida mas sango simplismente antes de ir atras de mim disse ao o professor q me desculpasse q devia ser tpm ai eu odeia essa sango.

depois na hora de ir enbora ele veio e disse:

-olha vc naum quer jantar comigo hj como pedido de desculpas pelo onibus

**bem como vcs acharam aki só tem metade do capitulo pq eu to cum preguisa de escrever,pq eu escrevi no caderno, então hj msm já to passando pro pc ** **e se fikar pronto hj ja vou postar ok**

**bjs e reviews**


	2. reforço

**oie mina!espero q estejam gostando desculpem a demora é q eu tive q fazer um trabalho ¬¬**

**bem só um recadinho pra may 33 q sempre leu minhas fics vlw por ler ela **

**bjs**

**algum ser:puxa o.o nunka imaginaria q a tesoura realmente podia acontecer ¬¬ bem achu q os alunos tem q tomar cuidado msm senão podem ir voando até o brasil ou quem sabe ficar sem cabeça rsrsrsrs e desculpe naum te mandar um email mas se naum tiver problemas pode revisar sim e tbm posso te add nu msn?- **

**vlw bjs**

**todos: esplicandu(naum entendeu e pra quem entendeu tbm se quiser ler)eu narro comu kagome então todos q tiverem "eu" é a kagome e as veses narro o inuyasha mas nesses casos eu aviso quando é narrado pelo inuyasha ok?e se naum entenderem me avisem q eu mudo e tbm em _italico _é pensamento bjs a tds**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

depois do insidente fomos pra aula e o q vcs acham q vai acontecer

a.kagome cai

b.kikyou aparece

c.inuyasha bate o nariz na porta

quem pensou q era a b. acertou pq bastou o inuyasha sentar q a kiki-nojo vem e senta no colo dele,tentando beijar ele.

caranba essa garota não se toca não...uf ela é uma...uma...e!.

pensei no que estava dizendo a sango e fiquei parecendo um pimentão:

-perai NAUM ESTOU CUM CIUMES OUVIU DONA SANGO?.

sango estava com aquelas caras extrema de bebe quando quer rir e disse um simples:

-sei...hahahahahahahahahahaha

eu fingi q nao ouvi e continuei a assistir as aulas de matematica ta certo tava quase dormimdo em sima do livro mas td bem e ainda por cima com expressoes do tamanho de um mamute inteiro naum esse inuyasha quer nos matar as expressoes eram tipo eu naum sei fazer ou coisa assim a faça-me o favor é poe numero ali muda sinal daki e ele foi perguntar pra alguem como se faz e adivinha em ele escolhei,eu, gelei dos pes a cabeça porque se meus pais descobrem que nao sabia resolver um "expresãozinha" eles me matam então disse:

-eu esqueci o livro.

com a cara mais mau-lavada do mundo e resebi um dakeles troços chamado comunicados porque tinha q ter um professor tão...tão...chato e sem graça como pode ele me odeia e eu odeio isso pelo menos nisso concordamos,depois de entrar em extremo persamento e esquecer de olhar pra lousa e prestar atenção bateu o sinal abençoado do lanchee como sempre eu sai correndo pra poder alcançar rin claro fui correndo igual uma loca desgovenada pelos corredores e adivinha com quem crusei isso mesmo com a KIKI-NOJO a unica coisa q murmurei foi:

-o q vc ta fazendo aqui kiki-nojo

ela não ouviu mas um ser ali perto chamado inuyasha ouviu NÃO eu nao mereço levar bronca por dar apelido a garotinha mais antipatica da escola é crime por acaso e eu não sabia?bom pelo menos a unica coisa que eu disse foi q eu a chamava assim por propia defesa porque senão ela me contaminaria com a antipatisse e taradisse pelos professores dela e inuyasha disse pra mim ficar depois da aula e ainda por sima pra estudar matematica depois do lanche aula denovo e de biologia eu lá quero saber se o sol tem sei lá quantos graus "ceusos" e podemos fazer um trabalho em dupla como sempre fiquei com a sango:

-kagome o q ta rolando entre vc é o inuyasha?

falando isso ela começou a mexer as maos curiosa então eu disse:

-nada sango nada.

depois inuyasha faz qustão de nos dar o trabalho mais facil q era fazer uma pesquisa sobre o sol quero dizer o q agente acabou de estudar.

ai quando finalmente bateu o sinal da hora de ir enbora pensei q inuyasha tinha esquecido mas não o q ele tem na cabeça,tive q ficar imagene só aula de matematica já é um saco com o inuyasha então como ele pretende q eu me arrume pra jantar com ele besta pença q eu me arrumo em 2 horas em 2 horas eu só tomei banho eu demoro pelo menos 3 h e 40 minutos ve se pode agora com q vestido eu vou e com q maquiagem em duas horas eu não sou o flesha tbm nem a mulher bionica.então disse:

-lá vai vc pegando nu meu pé de novo ne senhor inuyasha.

falei meio sem paciencia e ele simplismente repondeu:

-não to "pegando no seu pé"santa kagome¬¬ e faz a lição

.disse inuyasha como se estivesse me fazendo de santa eu só queria me arrumar

-olha "querido" eu sei q vou mau em matematica mas quem se importa oras .

disse como se fosse obviu e ele:

-faz a lição e vai enbora

ai vibrei por que era só fazer akelas expressão mamute e posso ir enbora será q estou sonhando?fiz na velocidade da luz

2 horas depois

caranba já fiz essa expressão 30 veses e nada eu sou uma anta o jeito é tentar fugir mesmo simplismente falei q ia ao banheiro e sai correndo mas o "professor" inuyasha simplismente deve ter sentido meu cheiro e saiu correndo atras de mim e não deu outra ele me aucanso e disse:

-vai fazer as expressoes

depois de meia hora eu só tinha 2 hora pra me arrumar acho q vou alcançar o recordi não é possivel bem fui o mais rapido possivel para o ponto de onibus e ia pegar o onibus é isso mesmo ia pq o inuyasha me deu uma carona bom au menos economiso o dinheiro da passagem.cheguei em casa subi correndo pro banheiro e fiquei só 30 minutos no banho e fui me trocar bem com os improvisos fiquei linda,vestido longo vermelho tomara-q-caia e luvas tambem vermelhas maquiagem preta e batom fraco e deci

**narração de inuyasha**

quando ela finalmente desceu eu queria brigar com ela pela demora mas quando a vi simplismente perdi a fala

-ei inuyasha ce ta bem?

perguntou kagome pra mim

-to to bem sim porque?

perguntei já imaginando a resposta

-simples ce tava parado feito estatua na minha frente.disse kagome

-ata.respondi.vamos?

-claro.ela respondeu

**narração kagome**

_o inuyasha ta estranho,será q tá doente?_

-o q vc ta olhando?

inuyasha me perguntou corei dos pes a cabeça

-não é nada.

respondi rispida

chegamos ao restaurante super super chique todos estavam bem vestidos até os garçons eu me senti uma idiota porque tinha garfo faca colher pra tudo quanto é coisa

**continua...**

**desculpem acabar aqui é porque o capitulo da jantar vai ser grandeentão cortei aki e já to fazendo o proximo**

**bjs e reviews**


End file.
